The present invention is related generally to electronic circuits, and more particularly, to microwave adaptors for solid-state microwave oscillators.
Magnetrons are commonly used to generate microwaves in microwave ovens and other microwave applications. While magnetrons are well suited for use in microwave ovens, they typically require a relatively high voltage power source (e.g., 4 kilovolts or more) for operation. Additionally, the lifetime of some magnetrons may be limited or the magnetrons may otherwise be susceptible to output power degradation over extended periods of operation. Accordingly, it is desirable to provide alternative sources for microwave energy.